


Se equivocaba

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, relación por establecer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Tony pensaba que podía pasarse el resto de su vida mirándola. Tal vez se equivocaba.





	Se equivocaba

**Author's Note:**

> Más material de este que está escondido por mi disco duro. Este es de 2010

#

Tony pensaba que podía pasarse el resto de su vida mirándola. Sería una cursilada, además de una estupidez nada práctica, porque si se quedaba contemplándola embobado, se iría estampando contra todos los muebles, otras personas, las farolas… Todo para acabar muriendo atropellado en los primeros cien metros de calle que pisase. Pero podía.

Le gustaba su modo cuidadoso de toquetearse las puntas que le salían de la coleta, como para cerciorarse de que estaban en orden. También jugueteaba con los pendientes en ratos de aburrimiento, más de una tuerca había acabado perdida por el suelo por culpa de ese hábito. En momentos como este, en que trataba de procesar información y darle sentido, apoyaba el codo sobre el muslo, unía los dedos de la mano y se frotaba las yemas. Hoy estaba especialmente concentrada, se mordía el labio con suavidad a ratos.

Como diría Dean, su antiguo compañero de fraternidad y cinéfilo empedernido como él, tal vez le había llegado el momento _Mientras dormías_. Mirar a alguien y saber que quieres envejecer a su lado. En eso le llevaba ventaja. Hollywood diría lo que quisiera sobre la diferencia de edad, pero en la vida real las cosas funcionaban de otro modo. No era un actor rico y afamado, sino un pelagatos en un escalón más bajo que Ziva, la sofisticada ninja ex del Mossad. Los años solo era un puñado de sal en la herida.

Ziva se estaba dando por vencida. Acababa de suspirar y murmurar por lo bajo una de sus maldiciones en hebreo. Los de la Metropolitana se le estaban haciendo los dignos. Los muy rencorosos todavía seguían dolidos solo porque les habían levantado tres casos en el último mes. Su mal perder estaba provocando que, aunque los ojos de Tony no lo vieran, Ziva taconease con impaciencia. Hoy se había puesto esas botitas que tan bien le sentaban.

La vio ladear la cabeza y frotarse el cuello. Llevaba unos días que descansaba mal, quizá no se hacía a esa cama nueva de la que hablaba. Porque, sí, Tony se había enterado aunque hubiese hecho un comentario sobre la página 83 de la GSM solo por provocar y hacerle creer que no le prestaba atención. Si algún día llegaba a tomarla en serio, a no burlarse de ella, Ziva empezaría a conocerle y sería el acabose. No, Hollywood no tenía ni la menor idea de nada. Los hombres que espían a sus compañeras de trabajo rara vez terminan quedándose con la chica.

Oh, no. Problemas. Al menos para otro menos curtido que él. Ziva se había sentido observada. Tony se preguntaba cómo lo hacía. Quizá para ella era algo natural, como respirar o idear formas de asesinar personas. Quizá tenía un sexto sentido que detectaba al resto de los mortales incluso sin mirarles. O quizá Tony era demasiado previsible.

No podía arriesgarse a que preguntase qué estaba haciendo. La mirada asesina del jefe podría congelar uno de sus cafés recién hechos. La de Ziva servía hasta con la lava de un volcán en erupción. Y se lo estaba demostrando a Tony con su poder a máxima potencia. Para neutralizarlo, Tony probó a sonreír como un bobo. No era nada dificultoso porque ese era su superpoder, la kriptonita de Catwoman David.

O tal vez no. Tony empezaba a notar que los láseres almendrados de color castaño de Ziva comenzaban a hacer mella en su escudo protector. Era una lucha injusta y desigual, la discusión con la Metropolitana le había llenado las baterías mientras Tony consumía las suyas babeándole. Una prueba más de que Hollywood se equivocaba. Las chicas solo vencen en batallas, los chicos siempre terminan ganándoles la guerra y les conceden una cita si se portan bien. Con suerte, Ziva le concedería algo a él: un directo en la mandíbula.

Se sentía como Rocky encajando puñetazo tras puñetazo. No podía rendirse aún, que besase la lona ella. O más bien que le besase a él, ya puestos. Había descubierto un italiano nuevo en que servían unos tortelloni buenísimos. Solo le faltaba encontrar la excusa para arrastrarla hasta allí. Aunque, ¿quién dijo que necesitase una?

—Pequeña ninja, estaba yo pensando…

—¡Enhorabuena!

—…¿y si te lleno la tripa de pasta italiana artesana y te la vacío de mala leche? Invito yo.

—¿Dónde está el truco? —preguntó Ziva tras pensárselo unos segundos.

—¿Has visto _Mientras dormías_?

—Mientras dormía, ¿qué?

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué me dices?

Ziva frunció los labios y tamborileó sobre la mesa. De nuevo, volvió a juntar los deditos y frotárselos con gesto de concentración.

—De acuerdo. Invitas tú.

Tony hizo un gesto de victoria y terminó bajando la cabeza igual que si fuera un chico bueno y modoso. No quería que Ziva viese que la sonrisa estúpida que le afloraba a los labios era tan babosa como real. Para ello debía romper el contacto visual, mirarse el regazo. Dejar de observarla durante un instante.

Quizá Hollywood se equivocaba, pero él también. Después de todo, parecía que no podía pasarse el resto de su vida mirándola. Pero casi.


End file.
